


Alessa and the Kingdom of Shadows

by AlessasFantasies



Series: Alessa [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Strong Female Characters, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessasFantasies/pseuds/AlessasFantasies
Summary: While searching for a girl, Alessa must travel to a land only heard of in legend.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try my best not to spoil the last story, but please, read that one before this one!

Alessa scoped out the opening of a large cave.

”Okay, this is where those parents said their daughter had been taken too.” Alessa looked at the map, given to her by the desperate parents of Annabel.

Alessa had decided to keep the name given to her by Lola, as she felt as it was her true name now that her kingdom was gone.

After the events of the previous year, Alessa has been walking the Earth, helping others in need. She would occasionally return to Lola’s kingdom, if only to see and talk her girlfriend.

This wasn’t one of those days, however, and she was currently in the middle of searching for a girl. She had been abducted from her parents by ravenous creatures, who the parents claimed were all black, with only piercing red eyes. Almost no one believed the “hysterical” couple about what took their daughter. However, since Alessa had just previously fought off the devil himself, she was more inclined to believe their story when she stopped by their village for a place to rest, and offered her help.

”And here I am,” Alessa said to herself as she reminisced about what brought her to this point. “Now, if I was a vicious, red-eyed demon with a recently captured girl, where would I take her?” Alessa held out her hand, illuminating the cave as she walked inside. The second she stepped past the threshold of the cave entrance, she heard whispers.

”What is she doing here?!”

”How did the light child find us?!”

”The slayer of Lucifer himself!”

”We can’t possibly defeat a force of good this powerful!”

”Well, this is rather welcoming,” Alessa snarked. “You know I can hear you guys! Just give me Annabel now, and this won’t have to get messy!”

The whispers immediately stopped, leaving Alessa in silence, the only sound coming from the light orb in her hand.

”We must inform the queen!” A voice exclaimed.

That’s when the “dark” cave revealed itself to actually be a mass of dark, shadow-like creatures.

”Whoa!” Alessa shouted, caught off guard by the sudden revelation.

”Some need to stay behind!” One ordered. “Hold her off until we can inform the queen!”

”Who are you guys?!” Alessa demanded. That’s when she noticed their eyes, their red eyes. “I knew it! You are the freaks that abducted Annabel!”

”We need the girl for our queens master plan!”

”And what’s that?” Alessa asked.

”Enough talk!” The leader of the creatures shouted. “Kill her!”

That’s when a large group of them swarmed Alessa.

”Sorry guys,” Alessa’s eyes glowed white, “I think you’ll find that rather impossible.”

The creatures didn’t listen as they tackled her to the ground, dog piling on top of her. Before the first creature could sink it’s claws into her skin, Alessa let out shockwave of light, vaporizing all of the creatures instantly.

”Stop her! Stop her!” The lead creature shouted as it entered a portal. “She mustn’t be allowed to follow us home!”

”Where. Is. Annabel!” Alessa demanded as she cut down swarm after swarm of the creatures, until they were cowardly scurrying to the portal to save themselves from her wrath.

”Retreat!” One of the creatures shouted as it scurried through the portal.

”Shut off the portal!” Another ordered. “If she enters the kingdom, the queen will have our heads!”

”Oh, no you don’t!” Alessa made a b-line straight for the closing portal, diving through just as it closed. As she scrapped her elbows and knees on the dirt, she heard the panicked creatures.

”Oh no.”

”She’s entered!”

”What do we do?!”

”The queen will kill us!”

Alessa got to her feet, eyes glowing white, she looked to the creatures, whose red eyes were wide with fright. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about her killing you.”


	2. The Shadow Queen

Annabel awoke in a cage, her wrists and ankles were shackled together, and she was lying on he cold, metal floor of her cage.

”Where...where am I?” Annabel sat up, unable to get to her feet due to her restraints.

”So, you’re finally awake.” A woman walked out from the shadows. She had dark blue skin, white eyes, black hair, and a long, elegant purple dress that left only her hands exposed. A black crown with a red jewel at the center sat upon her head.

”Who are you?!” Annabel was frightened by the appearance of the woman.

”I am the Shadow Queen,” The woman introduced herself with a bow. “I’ll be your killer.”

Annabel’s eyes widened. “W-what?!”

”You, my dear, will be the last sacrifice necessary for my plan.” The Shadow Queen almost hovered over to Annabel, who responded by backing away until her back his the bars of her cage. “With your soul, I’ll be able to free my trapped kingdom, and ensure all of Earth will be as dark as my home.”

”You can’t do that!” Annabel shouted.

”Yes, I can,” The Shadow Queen spoke in a soft, motherly tone, despite the megalomania behind her words. “Do you know how long we’ve been trapped here?  Centuries. Over hundreds of years of darkness and misery, I’m simply liberating my people from our suffering.”

”By making the whole Earth just as miserable as you?” Annabel asked.

”Well, as miserable as my people,” The Shadow Queen laughed, as if she had just told a funny joke. “I’m actually enjoying myself quite a bit!”

”You’re insane!” Annabel cried.

”No, I’m not.” The Shadow Queen frowned, genuinely offended by Annabel’s statement. “Just count yourself lucky the preparation for the sacrificing process takes time. Spend your last days wisely.”

”How can I do that while I’m locked in a cage?” Annabel asked, bitterly.

”Oh, I guess you can’t.” The Shadow Queen laughed. “How unfortunate for you!”

With that, she left Annabel in the dark room. Locked in a cage, awaiting her imminent execution.

* * *

”My Queen!” The leader of the creatures ran into The Shadow Queen’s throne room.

”What is it, my child?” The Shadow Queen asked.

”The Child of light is here!” The creature exclaimed. “She’s entered the kingdom!”

The Shadow Queen immediately shot out of her throne, eyes wide. “What? How did she get in?!”

”My Queen, please forgive me!” The creature got on his knees, hands clasped together in a plea for mercy. “I’m afraid she was able to get past my men in our cave, we tried to hold her off, but she was too powerful!”

”So it’s your fault!” The Shadow Queen spat.

”No, my Queen!” The creature begged. “I ordered my men to kill her, or, at least, stop her long enough to keep her from entering the portal to our kingdom!”

”So, it’s your men’s fault?” The Shadow Queen asked. “Where are they?”

”They’re...dead...my Queen.” The creature shrunk into himself. “She killed them all, and is heading here!”

”Well, alright then.” The Shadow Queen pressed a button on the left arm of her throne. “General Black?”

”Yes, my Queen?” A raspy male voice spoke on the other end.

”Get your men ready for an offensive, The Child of Light has found our kingdom.”

”Of course, my Queen!”

The Shadow Queen looked over to the quivering creature before her. “It’s okay, my child.” The Shadow Queen patted her lap in an inviting manner. “Come.”

The Creature reluctantly scurried over to The Shadow Queen, and cuddled up against her lap. “Thank you for forgiving me, my Queen!”

”General, are you still there?”

”Of course, my Queen,” Black spoke. “Is there anything else you need?”

”Don’t fail me.” The Shadow Queen grabbed the throat of the creature.

He let out a sicken cry of pain. “My Queen...have mercy!”

”Do you hear that General?” The Shadow Queen asked, coldly.

”Y-yes...my Queen.” Black’s voice became shaky.

”Word of advice,” The Shadow Queen snapped the creatures neck with little effort, “ **don’t**. Fail. Me.”

”W-wouldn’t d-dream of it, m-my Q-Queen,” Black assured.

”The Child of Light is not to interfere with the sacrifice!” The Shadow Queen barked. “We are so close to the freedom we desire, so don’t let your incompetence destroy this opportunity! Understand?”

”Yes, my Queen!” The Shadow Queen heard Black shuffling, obviously saluting her.

”Good, that will be all.” The Shadow Queen cut her communication with Black, and coldly tossed the limp body of the creature to the ground. “I’ll have the trash taken out later.”


	3. The State of the Shadow Kingdom

Alessa took in the sight of the Shadow Kingdom. She had just finished cleaning off the black blood of all the creatures that had attempted to stop her.

”Wow, this place...seems familiar.” Alessa scratched her chin. “I just can’t seem to put my finger on it.” She shook her had. “I don’t have time for that now, I need to find Annabel.”

Alessa eased her way down the hill, towards the gates of the kingdom. When she reached he large doors, surrounded by a large stone wall, she knocked on it with her fist.

”Hey, quit it!” A guard shouted down at her.

”Let me in!” Alessa demanded.

”Um...how about, no!” The guard laughed. “I control those gates, and I only listen to The Shadow Queen herself!”

”The Shadow Queen?” Alessa raised an eyebrow. “That’s who those weird creatures were raving about.” She looked back up to the guard. “Hey, this Shadow Queen have a name?”

”That is her name, dummy!” The guard insulted.

”Dummy?” Alessa asked, unimpressed. “Really? What are you, five?”

”No, but I’m the dude who can and can’t let you into the city!” The guard mocked, that’s when his walkie-talkie went off. “Excuse me, I’ll be taking this!” He answered the phone. “Yo?”

”Deacon, did a girl arrive at the gates yet?!” General Black asked the second he picked up.

”Um...yeah. Why?”

”Kill her!” Black ordered.

”Why?”

”She’s The Child of Light!”

Deacon almost dropped his walkie-talkie. “You mean the girl that literally killed Satan?”

”Yeah, pretty much,” Alessa whispered in his ear.

Deacon let out a girlie shriek.

”Deacon? Are you alright?!” General Black shouted into his walkie-talkie. “Report, soldier!”

”Deacon can not come to the phone at the moment,” Alessa said. “Please leave a message at the sound of the walkie-talkie being crushed.”

A snapping sound was heard, then the walkie-talkie cut out.

”Okay, Deacon is dead, and I’m 100% certain The Child of Light is in the kingdom’s walls,” General Black noted to himself. “I’m not doing a good job at not failing.” Black held his neck, and gulped. “Which isn’t a good thing for me.”

* * *

Alessa walked through the decrepit kingdom.

The people of The Shadow Kingdom were a saddening sight. Street after street were nothing but food lines, homeless people, and rundown excuses for homes.

”God, who would run a kingdom in such a manner?” Alessa was shocked and horrified, after the pleasantness of both her home kingdom and Lola’s, to come across a place where the ruler clearly didn’t give a damn about her subjects disgusted her.

“Up against the wall!” Alessa heard a man shout.

”I’m complying!” She heard a woman say.

”Please, don’t hurt her!” Another woman shouted, only for gun shots to ring out.

”Mommy!”

When Alessa heard a little girl shout, she ran around the corner to the location of the commotion. She came across a group of, what looked like, police, they were forcing a woman’s head against a wall, the woman’s daughter was held down by two other cops. The dead body of another woman laying not far behind the scene.

”Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” Alessa shouted.

”This doesn’t concern you,” The lead Officer said. “Move along.”

”They killed my wife!” The woman shouted.

”Shut it!” The Officer pushed her head against the wall.

”Let her go, now!” Alessa’s eyes flashed white.

”Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?” The leading Officer mocked.

”This.” Alessa teleported behind him, and grabbed him by the back of his throat. She turned towards the other three officers. “Let her go, or your ringleader dies!”

The Officer holding the woman immediately complied, but the two holding the little girl put a gun to her head, instead.

”How about you let him go!” The one who had the gun ordered.

”How about-don’t you move!” Alessa suddenly turned to the cop who had let the woman go, he had tried to slip away from the scene, undetected. He froze when Alessa called him out. “Anyway, how about you two sacks of crap let that little girl go before I really hurt you.”

”Unless you’re faster than a speeding bullet, I doubt-“ The cop with the gun was cut off by Alessa teleporting next to him and sticking her hand into his chest.

”Yeah, I guess you can consider me faster than a speeding bullet, huh?” Alessa pulled her hand from his chest.

”Oh...” The Cop dropped his gun, and fell to the ground, dead.

”Oh God, freeze!” The other cop pulled his gun, and aimed straight at her head.

”You really want to do that?” Alessa asked, not even turning to look at him.

”Uh...no.” The cop dropped his gun, and slammed his head into the dirt, knocking himself out.

”Well, that was...not what I was expecting, but a good choice, nonetheless.” Alessa then casually backhanded the ringleader when he attempted to sneak up behind her. She turned to look down at him. “Really?”

”Yeah...” The ringleader was grabbed by his collar.

”Now, you’re going to tell me what the Hell you thought you were doing!”

”Why don’t you just ask him?” The ringleader pointed to the cop who let the woman go, previously.

Alessa looked at him, then gave him a dirty look. The cop immediately passed out from fright.

”Yeah, he’s not talking.” Alessa looked back to him.

”Look, we just wanted to have some fun, is all!” The ringleader said.

”You call this fun?!” Alessa forced him to look at the mother and daughter, who were holding each other and crying over the body of the other woman.

”She was resisting!” The ringleader excused.

”Because you were assaulting her wife!”

The ringleader scoffed. “Same difference in this kingdom’s book.”

”You sick-“

”You’re not from around here, are you?” The ringleader asked.

”No, I’m not,” Alyssa answered. “Your people do tend to know my nickname.”

”And what would that be?”

”The Child of Light.” Alyssa noticed the cop’s smug demeanor drop.

”Oh crap.” His eyes widened.

”Yeah, oh crap, indeed.” Alessa’s eyes began to glow white.

* * *

General Black saw a large pillar of light blast from the kingdom up into the infinity of the sky. “Oh, she is definitely in the kingdom now!”

His phone rang, and he saw it was The Shadow Queen. He gulped before answering.

”Black, I swear to all that is Holy, you better be out there trying to stop that witch from interrupting the ceremony!” The Shadow Queen barked.

”I am, I am!” Black assured. “I just...need...an idea!”

”You’re still in the castle, aren’t you?”

”Yes.”

”You’re a coward, aren’t you?”

”Just a little.”

The Shadow Queen sighed. “Fine, I’ll think of a stupid plan.”


	4. Trap

Alessa had gotten everything she needed to know out of the crooked cop before vaporizing him.

Apparently, Annabel wasn’t the first girl to be abducted for a sacrifice, the Queen has been trying to complete the ritual since day one. So she’s been sacrificing innocent girls for over one-hundred years.

”That stops now!” Alessa stormed towards the castle. Before she blasted him, the cop revealed that’s where the girls had been held.

”Freeze!” General Black shouted.

”Oh, for the love of...” Alessa rolled her eyes, and turned to face Black.

”Ah, The Child of Light, glad to finally make your acquaintance!” Black bowed before Alessa.

”Alessa.”

”Pardon?” Black tilted his head in confusion.

”My name is Alessa,” she explained. “That whole ‘Child of Light’ thing was cute at first, but now it’s just getting old.”

”Well, you have other nicknames in the grapevine,” Black said. “Want me to call you by something else?”

”Yeah,” Alessa answered.

”Okay, which one?”

”My name.”

”Oh, come on!” Black threw his hands in the air. “You have so many cool names!”

”Why have a dozen cool names when you could have one good one?” Alessa spoke, wisely.

”Even if one your nicknames was The Slayer of Satan?”

”I...okay...that is freakin’ awesome,” Alessa admitted.

”Boom! Score one for General Black!” Black pumped the air with his fist.

”General?” Alyssa noted. “Are you in direct service of the Queen?”

”Yep, I answered directly to her!”

”So you wouldn’t mind telling me where to find the missing girl she had abducted?”

”Of course not, she’s right-“ Black smacked himself. “What am I doing?!”

”So close.” Alessa face palmed.

”I am supposed to be setting a trap for you!”

”You know, traps work better when whatever you’re supposed to be trapping doesn’t know it’s a trap.” Alessa rolled her eyes.

”Yes, but this trap is so secret, even I don’t know it works!” Black boasted. “Isn’t our Queen a genius?”

”Compared to you? She doesn’t have much to live up too.”

”Take it away, my Queen!” Black opened the brief case Alessa didn’t notice he was carrying, revealing a television screen. Soon, static filled the screen, and The Shadow Queen’s face formed.

”Ah, The Child-“

”Of Light, I get it!” Alessa shouted, annoyed. “Where is the girl?!”

”What girl?” The Shadow Queen asked, innocently.

”Don’t play dumb with me, I know you’re the one who had Annabel abducted!”

”I need the girl,” The Shadow Queen explained. “My people and I have been trapped in this dark, shadow realm for over a hundred years. I am simply trying to liberate us from this eternal prison. Is that so wrong?”

”Really, you’re trapped here?” Alessa asked, disbelieving.

”Yes,” The Queen argued.

”Kind of hard to buy the whole trapped here business when you send your monsters to abducted an innocent girl outside of your “prison”,” Alessa pointed out. “That, and you clearly don’t care about your people when you let their cops beat, mug, and kill them for fun and profit.”

”It keeps up morale!” Black argued.

”Shut up, Black!” The Queen hissed.

”Of course, my Queen!” Black yelped.

”Anyway, those can’t be rationally explained, I assure you,” The Queen let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

”You’re lying.” Alessa crossed her arms.

”No, we’re trapped here!” The Queen insisted.

”Super-duper trapped here!” Black chimed in.

”Black, shut up!” The Queen barked. “For God’s sake!”

”Why should I believe you?” Alessa demanded.

The Shadow Queen only laughed. “Not that it matters, my bomb will take care of you!” She presses a button to her left.

”Yeah, that’s-wait what?!” Black almost dropped the case, as it began to glow. “Oh dear.”

”Crap!” Alessa held up her hands to create a barrier, but the blast still struck her anyway, sending her flying several feet before coming to a rest near the entrance of the city.

As Alessa lied there, she heard the innocent inhabitants of the city screaming. Using her strength, she tried to stand, but only stood long enough to see the bomb had taken out an entire block, her eyes widened as she saw innocent people lying dead, or people desperately helping their injured family members.

”No...” Alessa reached out, trying in some vein attempted to help these people. Unfortunately, she only ended up falling to the dirt for her troubles.

”Is that her?” She heard a female voice ask.

”Looks like it.” She heard another female voice answer. A woman walked into her darkening view. “My Queen, we’ve located the girl.” She spoke into her wrist band.

”Excellent!” The Shadow Queen’s voice came from the band, revealing itself to be some kind of communicator. “She’s all yours, Willow.”

”I’ll have her as part of our ranks in no time,” Willow assured. She leaned down, and whispered in Alessa’s ear as the girl fell unconscious. “Welcome to the army, Child of Light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets darker after this point.


	5. The Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the dark stuff.

Alessa’s eyes opened to see herself being pushed through a pure white hallway. She was strapped to a table, and she heard what sounded like women talking.

”You think you can break her?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

”Everyone cracks eventually,” She heard Willow response. “I should know.”

Alessa tried to listen, but darkness enveloped her vision, and she blacked out once again.

* * *

“Wake up,” a distant voice ordered.

”Wake up!” It sounded closer, and more demanding.

”I said, wake up!” Alessa felt a sharp smack, and she jolted awake. She looked to see Willow standing over her, she wore a white lab coat, and stared at her with a cold, dead expression that sent a chills down Alessa’s spine. “Good, you’re awake.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t out for long, was I?” Alessa asked, sarcastically.

Willow scoffed. “Cute.”

”You flatter me,” Alessa joked. “I have that effect on most girls.”

”That’s not what I meant,” Willow said, annoyed.

”That’s what most girls say.” Alessa gave Willow a big toothy grin. “Tell me, what do you find the most alluring about me?”

”Certainly not that smart mouth of yours,” Willow deadpaned.

”My girlfriend really likes my mouth,” Alessa joked, smiling growing even wider when she saw Willow cringe. “What’s wrong, too naughty?”

”You’re lucky she wants to talk to you.” Willow regained her composure.

”She?” Alessa tilted her head.

”Don’t tell me you forgot about little old me?” Alessa heard The Shadow Queen’s voice from Willow’s wrist band.

Willow pressed the sides of the band, and a hologram of The Shadow Queen revealed herself.

”You!” Alessa’s face contorted into one of rage. “How could you do that to your own people?!”

”When you’re dealing with a girl who has literally killed Satan, you don’t not use a bomb that could take out a city block,” The Shadow Queen said, causally.

”You killed and injured your own people, just to knock me out?!”

”Yeah, pretty much,” The Shadow Queen checked her nails. “You saw how my subjects fair when I’m not killing them by the thousands, are you really surprised?”

”A Queen...no...a **leader** is supposed to put their people first!” Alessa spat. “Not subject then to oppression, and kill them in droves for their own selfish desire!”

”Really?” The Shadow Queen scoffed. “Tell me, what do you know about being a leader...” She grew a smug grin. “...Mary.”

Alessa’s eyes widened.

”Its true princess, I know everything!” The Shadow Queen laughed. “Princess Mary Aldin of the dead kingdom Kami no ai, or the love of God, as it was called.”

”Shut up,” Alessa said.

”Where did you learn your leadership skills?” The Shadow Queen asked, mockingly. “From your parents? Some leaders they were!”

”You shut your mouth, right now!” Alessa shouted.

”Couldn’t even protect themselves, let alone their daughter,” The Shadow Queen taunted. “Their kingdom was slaughtered, because they were weak!”

”And what are you, huh?!” Alessa demanded.

”I’m the Queen who knows how to run a kingdom,” The Shadow Queen boated. “My subjects are weak, but my army is strong! If any threat befalls my people, I’ll be able to protect them!”

”From what? Your asinine decision making?”

”They should be grateful to me!”

”For the Queen who lets them starve? Who lets the law enforcement walk all over them? Who will blew a large portion of them to kingdom come for her own selfish goals?!”

”The needs of the many,” The Queen waved off Alessa’s scathing speech.

”Last I check, you aren’t the many.”

”Not to you.” The Shadow Queen sat back in her throne. “But the only person who exists in my world, is me.”

”So you are the many?” Alessa asked, bitterly.

”Correct!” The Shadow Queen clapped her hands together. “Speaking of world, I’m just about ready to start the sacrifice!”

”You won’t finish! I’ll see to it!” Alessa shouted.

”I’m sure you’ll try,” The Shadow Queen mocked. “By the way, I had my scouts dig into your history, and I think I’ll be visiting your girlfriend and her little kingdom first.”

”Congratulations,” Alessa suddenly became extremely calm. “You just signed your own death warrant.”

The Shadow Queen let out an obnoxious laugh. “I’m sure I did, I’ll be sure to have you lead the charge on your girlfriend’s Kingdom. Oh, I can’t wait to see the look on her face when you gut her like a fish!”

With that, The Shadow Queen vanished, and Willow went on like nothing had happened.

”Let me go,” Alessa ordered.

”No,” Willow answered, simply.

”Do you not care about your people?!” Alessa asked.

”No,” Willow answered, bluntly.

”Why?!”

”The Queen made sure I’d have no hope,” Willow explained. “No love, no...no nothing.”

”What did she do to you?” Alessa asked, sympathy in her voice.

”You'll know soon enough.” Willow wheeled Alessa out of the room, into a place labeled “Indoctrination”.


	6. Indoctrination

Alessa was strapped to a chair, her eyes held open by metal pliers, and occasionally an automatic eye drop will drop liquid into her eyes.

”Okay, I’m going to leave you like this for a few days, then come to see how you’re doing. Understand?” Willow asked, apathetically.

”Completely,” Alessa answered, sarcastically. “Say, what happens if I don’t fall to this crap?”

”Well, I suppose the Queen will just kill you, and probably me as well.” Willow shrugged. “Ya know, for failing to get such a power alley on our side.”

”You seem pretty okay with that outcome,” Alessa noted.

”Whatever happens, happens.” Willow turned on the projector in the back of the room with a remote. “Just do me a favor and try to get brainwashed, it sounds like the much easier solution.”

”I’ll be sure too.” Alessa gave a sarcastic thumbs up with her strapped down hand.

Willow just hummed, and left the room.

Alessa just sighed. “This is going to suck.”

The projector began running, playing a loop of words and phrases such as “love your Queen”, “do everything for her”, give your life for her cause”, and Alessa’s personal favorite, “give your body and mind to her ideals.”

”Well, I guess I know where those creatures in the cave came from,” Alessa joked in an attempt to make light of her situation. “Wait...that’s not funny, those people were probably manipulated into lobotomizing themselves for this madwoman.” She took a sharp breath in. “Okay powers, don’t fail me now!” Alessa tried to use her powers, but something was negating them. “Crap...this is okay, stay calm,” Alessa said to herself. “Just focus all your power on one place...then you’ll-“ Alessa cut herself off when she saw Willow on the screen.

It was a silent film, so she couldn’t hear any noise, but Willow was on her hands and knees, showing emotion.

”THIS DOCTOR WAS CAUGHT ATTEMPTING TO FREE ONE OF OUR QUEEN’S GREAT SACRIFICES!” The cards explained. “SHE WAS WILLING TO CONDEMN US TO AN ETERNITY OF THIS SUFFERING FOR HER WORTHLESS EMPATHY!”

Alessa widened her eyes when a man and child were brought before the Shadows Queen. Willow desperately fought against the cops holding her down, but they were too strong. Inevitably, The Shadow brought a sword down on both of there heads.

”HER FAMILY PAID THE PRICE FOR HER LACK OF PATRIOTISM!” The cards made it seem like this was a great victory over evil. “NOW SHE WORKS DILIGENTLY TO ENSURE THE GUARDIANS OF THIS GREAT CITY ARE CREATED.”

The scene cut to Willow, the emotionless husk of a woman she is now. She was overseeing a surgery, it was a person, but as the video continued on, they looked more and more like those creatures from the cave.

”Okay, that’s it...I’ve seen enough of this!” Alessa focused all of her power on her right wrist. Though her powers were suppressed, the cuff on her left wrist began to shake. “Come on...come on!” Alessa pulled with all her might, and the cuff broke off. “Eureka!” She felt her powers return, she snapped the other cuff off, and pulled the pliers from under her eyelids. “Ah, natural blinking...forgot how good you felt...”

”Is anyone there?” Alessa heard someone cry. “Please...help me! I can’t take anymore!”

Alessa looked to her left, to see three other people that are in the same situation she herself was in. They were in separate rooms with their own projectors, a single glass wall separated the rooms from one another.

”My God!” Alessa mentally kicked herself for not noticing them. She shattered the glass and ran over to the man who called for help. “Hey, are okay?” She asked as she removed his restraints.

”Thank you!” The man hugged her. “I’ve been in that chair for days!”

”Days?” Alessa looked to the other two. “Are...are they okay?”

”They we’re here before I was...I think...” the man gripped his head. “Time...you lose track of it in here...”

”I understand...say, what’s your name?” Alessa asked.

”Phillip,” He answered.

”Cool name,” Alessa complimented, Then she noticed the projector to Phillip’s room.

”Thanks.” Phillip stepped to the side as Alessa brushed past him. “Um...what are you doing?”

Alessa didn’t answer, she just tossed the projector through the other two glass walls like a javelin.

”Oh,” Phillip deadpanned.

”Go check on the last guy, I got this lady!” Alessa ran to the other woman in the room, and freed her of her restraints. “Hey, are you okay?”

”Yes,” The woman smiled, “I am happy, and ready to serve our Queen.”

”What?” Alessa shook her head. “No, why would you-“

”Hey, get off me!” Phillip shouted as the man he had just freed tackled him.

”I’ve seen your face! You’re the street preacher who called out our wonderful Queen!” The man strangled Phillip. “Why?! Why disrespect her in such a manner?!”

”I can think of a few reasons!” Phillip shouted between gasp.

Alessa picked up the tossed projector and brought down on the man’s head, knocking him out.

Phillip tossed his limp body off of him. “Thanks.”

”Don’t mention it,” Alessa said.

Phillip looked up to her, but his smile vanished and his eyes widened. “Behind you!”

”Huh?!” Alessa turned just as the woman lunged at her with the pliers. She caught her mid-lung. “Whoa, lady! I just saved you!”

”And the vile preacher who disrespected our Queen!” The woman screeched.

Aleasa pushed the woman off of her with her superior strength, and knocked her out with a clean head but. “Ow.” Alessa rubbed her forehead, awkwardly.

”Wait a minute...I know you!” Phillip scurried to his feet. “You’re the Slayer of Satan!”

”Thanks for recognizing me,” Alessa said. “That, and using my much more badass nickname.”

”Is it true?” Phillip asked. “We’re you truly blessed by God himself?”

”Yes, but I’m afraid I’ll need to get into the details later,” Alessa explained. “For now, I need to get you out of here.”

”How do you intend to-“

Alessa punched a man sized hole in the wall.

“Okay never mind.”

”You can leave through here, right?” Alessa asked.

”Yeah, this is definitely big enough.” Phillip stepped out of the hole. “Ah! Fresh air!”

”Get out of here, Phillip,” Alessa ordered. “Is going to stop your Queen for good, but first, I need to shut this place down!”

”There could be other people trapped in here, too!” Phillip exclaimed. “Ones who haven’t been turned into those indoctrinated slaves!”

”I know, and I promise to save as many as I can.” Alessa nodded. “Now please, go!”

”Good luck.” Phillip turned to run just as the security of the facility broke into the room.

”Holy crap!” The one soldier shouted. “She punched a hole in the wall!”

”Great job, you’ve just got promoted to captain obvious!” The leader said, sarcastically.

”For real? I am honored sir!”

”I was being sarcastic!”

”Can I ask you guys a question?” Alessa surrounded herself in a white aura, and her eyes began to glow white. “How do you feel about being fired?”

The groups looked at one another.

”I wouldn’t like that very much!” The oblivious soldier shouted.

”Too bad, this place is closing down.” Alessa then blasted the group back with a white beam.


	7. Willow

Willow sat in her office, calmly waiting for Alyssa to break in. She had been listening to the sound of holes being punched or blasted into her walls, heard the screams of her security forces, and the cheers of the Queen’s dissenters as they were rescued by Alessa.

That’s when everything quieted down, and two calm footsteps made their wait towards her office.

Willow didn’t flinch when the door was blasted off its hinges, and Alessa came storming in.

”Willow, looks like your cuffs couldn’t hold me!” Alessa tossed her shattered cuffs into Willow’s desk.

”Have you no common curtesy?” Willow asked, sardonically. “Those were expensive.”

”Sorry I don’t feel bad about it,” Alessa snarked, then her face softened. “Willow, I saw what happened to your family.”

”Save it!” Willow spat, showing her first emotion since Alessa met her.

”Just tell me...why?” Alessa asked. “Why serve the woman who murdered your family?”

”You don’t get it, do you?” Willow’s voice lowered into a rasp. “She took the two people on this Godforsaken I needed to survive. With them gone...I had nothing...No hope, no feelings, no remorse...”

”You hurt a lot of people,” Alessa said.

”You don’t think I know that?!” Willow shouted. “You don’t think this facade of the cold-hearted monster doesn’t eat away at every fiber of my being until one day, I loosened the one person who could free me of this agony that is my existence!”

”You...loosened my cuffs?” Alessa rubbed her right wrist.

”Yes.”

”W-why?”

”So you could end this, end her,” Willow stood up from her desk, and made her way over to Alessa, “end me.” Willow held out her arms. “Come on...do it!”

”Do what?”

”Don’t play dumb!” Willow shouted, tears in her eyes. “Kill me!”

Alessa looked at the woman before her, and shook her head. “No.”

Willow widened her eyes. “Why not?!”

”That’s not what you deserve,” Alessa assured.

”Yes, it is!” Willow begged. “I killed and brainwashed so many people, and for what?! Because my life has no meaning, no purpose! That’s not a good excuse for what I did!”

”You’re right, It isn’t, but I’m not going to kill you,” Alessa explained. “You should be tried in front of a court for your crimes.”

”The Queen will just kill me.” Willow waved Alessa off. “After a failure of this proportion, I’m officially a dead woman walking.”

”Her rule is coming to an end,” Alessa said. “She will fall before you do.”

”No...”Willow shook her head. “Please...just kill me!”

”No,” Alessa repeated.

”Please!” Willow fell to her hands and knees. “Please kill me!”

”I’m sorry, but no.”

”Ple-“ Willow was cut off by Alessa knocking her unconscious with a quick sock in the jaw.

* * *

Alessa carried Willow’s unconscious form out of the factory as it burned to the ground. She had started a fire in one of the labs before, and had always planned on knocking Willow out and dragging her out alive.

”Phew.” Alessa wiped her brow. “You’re a lot heavier than you look, Willow.”

Willow, still unconscious, said nothing.

”I am talking to an unconscious body,” Alessa sniffed. “Man, I miss Lola. I feel like I’ve been here way longer than I actually have.”

That’s when a sudden quake shook the entire kingdom.

”Huh?!” Alessa struggled to keep her footing. “What’s going on?!”

A pillar of purple light shot up from The Shadow Queen’s castle.

”Oh no, the sacrifice has begun!” Alessa steadied her footing, and looked to the castle, brow furrowed in determination. “Okay Alessa, time to end this!”


	8. The Legend of The Shadow Kingdom

The Shadow Queen spoke what sounded like incomprehensible gibberish.

”This is it, child.” The Shadow Queen tan her hand across Annabel’s face in an almost comforting manner. “I should thank you, as your the last component in my master plan!”

”Please, don’t do this!” Annabel begged.

”No worries, dear,” The Shadow Queen cooed. “I’ll be sure to kill your parents when I gain my power!” She then reaches under the slab Annabel was tied to, and pulled out a blade.

Annabel widened her eyes.

”Don’t fear, child!” The Shadow Queen raises the blade over her head. “We all have to die sometime.” She plunged the blade towards Annabel’s stomach, who screamed in a last act of protest, but a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. “What?!” The Shadow Queen looked to see Alessa, and _**her**_ eyes widened in fright.

”It’s not her time to die.” Alessa pushed The Shadow Queen’s chest with her palm, sending her flying backwards.

”Thank you!” Annabel weeped as Alessa untied her bounds, hugging her as soon as she was free.

”Don’t mention it, dear.” Alessa returned the hug. “Now please, go wait outside,” she looked to The Shadow Queen, “I have to deal with something.”

Annabel wordlessly nodded, and left the room.

”It’s not fair!” The Shadow Queen cried as Alessa closed in on her. “I was so close to power!”

”You were already a Queen!” Alessa shouted. “What more could you possibly have gained?!”

”Godhood...” The Shadow Queen lowered her head.

”You know,” Alessa began, “when I was a child, my parents told me stories about a kingdom that vanished off the face of the Earth. They told me that, centuries ago, a greedy Queen who was hungry for power, so she tried to strike a deal with dark forces to grant her the ultimate form of power...Godhood.”

The Shadow Queen let out a chuckle. “Glad to know my story got out.”

”Thanks for confirming,” Alessa said, sarcastically. “The Queen and her kingdom disappeared not long after she struck this deal, with many believing she had condemned herself and her subjects to an eternity of suffering.”

”That wasn’t entirely true,” The Shadow Queen mused. “I haven’t been suffering at all.”

”Clearly.” Alessa rolled her eyes in disgust. “You were still dealing with the dark forces that put you in this situation in the first place!”

”It was all a part of the deal.”

”What?”

”You didn’t think I knew that would happen?!” The Queen spat. “I needed to brought to the realm these dark forces came from in order for their powers to be transferred successfully. Keeping the population in check through promises of freedom, and indoctrination for those that didn’t satisfy.”

”You willingly plunged your people into suffering...”

”All for a stab at the top of the food chain,” The Shadow Queen boasted.

”The Sacrifices were never about freedom.”

”Smart girl,” The Shadow Queen mocked. “I could’ve freed my people at anytime, but in order for the sacrifices to grant me any Godhood, I needed to be here. When I achieved my goal, I would’ve marched my loyal army onto Earth, taking it over.” The Shadow Queen wept when she realized her dream would never come to pass. “I was so close!”

”How many?” Alessa asked through gritted teeth. “How many innocent girls did you sacrifice?”

The Shadow Queen scoffed. “Enough.”

Alessa said nothing, she just aimed her palm at the Shadow Queen as her white aura surrounded her.

”You took so much from me!” The Shadow Queen shouted. “Why take my life?!”

”We all have to die sometime.” Alessa blasted the Queen into nothing.


	9. Something Special

White was all that The Shadow Queen saw before she plummeted for what felt like minutes, hitting the ground with an unceremonious thud.

”Ow!” She cried, soon forcing herself to her feet off the cold stone ground. “Where...where am I?”

Suddenly, a snowball flew out of nowhere and struck her in the face, causing her to let out a little yelp in response.

”Oh, sorry my Queen!” A familiar voice called out to her.

”Wait...Black?!” The Queen screeched. “How are you alive?!”

”Well, I’m not!” Black answered, causally. “You’re the one who died!”

”Then...where am I?” The Queen examined her dark environments.

”Simple,” Alexander walked out from the shadows, “you’re in Hell!” He exclaimed, almost cheerfully.

”P-pardon?!”

”Yep, I meant Alexander on the way down here, turns out he was the servant of Lucifer himself!” Black exclaimed. “He’s quite the big shot down here!”

”So...so I’m trapped down here?!”

Alexander scratched his chin, and looked up to the black sky. “Yeah, pretty much.”

”No...what about my power!” The Shadow Queen cries out. “Centuries of scarfing and planning undone by the Child of Light?”

”Child of Light?” Alexander cocked an eyebrow.

”Alessa,” Black corrected.

”Oh, Mary screwed you over too, huh?” Alexander shook his head. “Shame.”

”Eh, it happens.” Black shrugged, like being condemned to eternal damnation was just a regular negative occurrence.

”All of my dreams...up in smoke...” The Shadow Queen sat down, weeping in self pity.

”Don’t get too upset now, or you’ll end up like my boss!” Alexander pointed behind her.

The Shadow Queen looked to her left, and saw the frozen body of Nicholas.

”What happened?” The Queen asked.

”If you don’t move for too long, you’ll get frozen,” Alexander explained. “You won’t be able to get out, either. Trust me, I tried to get him out of there.”

Nicholas’ eyes shot open, and looked at The Shadow Queen.

”Sad fate for the devil, wouldn’t you say?” Black asked.

”No really,” Alexander said. “He kind of put it in himself.”

”Excellent point!” Black agreed.

”So...what do we do now?” The Shadow Queen asked, hopes dashed.

”Well, we’ve been having a snowball fight!” Alexander beemed, happily.

”It’s been super fun!” Black agreed.

The Shadow Queen just looked at them, then burst into tears.

”I almost feel bad,” Alexander said.

”She blew me and half of her own subjects up just to knock out Alyssa,” Black said.

”Oh...never mind, then,” Alexander said, losing all sympathy. “Screw her!”

* * *

Alessa and the residents of the Shadow Kingdom walked out into the sunlight.

“It is true!” Phillip shouted, shocked. “I knew she was bad, but I didn’t think she would lie to us about that.”

”You’re all free now!” Alessa proclaimed to the people of the Shadow kingdom.

After a few minutes of silence, the people began to cheer and celebrate, happy that the centuries of oppression and manipulation had ended.

”Thank you so much!” Phillip shook Alyssa’s hand, then kissed it. “We never thought this day would come!”

”Don’t mention it,” Alessa assured, humbly. She then looked over to Annabel. “Excuse me, I have one more thing that needs to be wrapped up.”

* * *

Annabel’s father, Samuel, opened the door when someone knocked on it.

”Yes, hello?” He opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Alessa.

”I believe you would be happy to see this.” Alessa stepped out of the way, allowing Samuel to see Annabel.

”Father!” Annabel cried.

”Annie!” Samuel held open his arms as his daughter ran into him. “Lucy! Lucy come quick!”

Soon after, a woman came into the living room, and let out cry of joy when she saw her daughter. “Annabel!”

The family joined in a group hug as Alessa watched on, happily.

”Bless you.” Samuel hugged Alessa tightly after finally separating from his family.

”Don’t mention it!” Alessa wheezed. “Let me go now, please! You’re a lot stronger than you look!”

”Oh, my apologies!” Samuel released her. “Please, if you want anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask!”

”I couldn’t.” Alessa shook her head.

”We insist!” Lucy held her daughter tightly.

”Your risked your life to get her back to us,” Samuel pointed out. “You’re getting something in return!”

”Okay, okay!” Alessa held up her hands in defeat, laughing. She thought long and hard about what she wanted. When she figured it out, a warm smile grew on her face. “You make jewelry, correct?” Alessa asked Samuel.

”Yep!” Samuel answered.

”Can...can you make me something special?” Alessa asked. “Something special for someone I care about?”

”For you,” Samuel smiled, “definitely.”

”Thank you!” Alessa smiled as her heart fluttered.


	10. A Girl on the beach

Lola ran to the beach as fast as she could, the newly graduated priestess was just called to the beach of her kingdom by her beloved, and she rushed to see her.

”Alessa!” Lola called out when she made it to the beach and saw Alessa sitting by the shore.

”Lola!” Alessa held out her arms as Lola crashed into her, embracing before kissing. “I take it you’re happy to see me?”

”Of course!” Lola exclaimed with a smile. “Word spread quickly about the Shadow Kingdom!”

”The survivors of The Shadow Queen are seeking asylum in some other kingdoms,” Alessa explained. “It’s messy, but there free.”

”But how are you?” Lola asked.

”I’m fine, sweetie.” Alessa smiled. “Promise.”

”I can’t believe you actually found the kingdom of shadows!” Lola geeked out. “I thought it was just a fairytale!”

”So did I!” Alessa laughed.

”You have to tell me all about it!” Lola joined Alessa in her laughter.

”I will...but...” Alessa stopped laughing, and frowned.

”Alyssa?” Lola asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”

”Yeah...just...nervous...” Alessa chuckled.

”About what? Is everything okay?” Lola asked.

”They’re wonderful...Lola.” Alessa ran her fingers through Lola’s hair. “You’re wonderful, my life is wonderful, everything is just wonderful now!”

Lola took Alessa’s hand and kissed it’s top, smiling. “Then why are you nervous.”

”Because...” Alessa took a shaky breath in, and got down on one knee.

Lola’s eyes shot open in shock, letting out a gasp as she covered her mouth.

”Saved a jewelry makers daughter, and he gave me this in return...as a thank you.” Alessa took out a black box. Opening it, she revealed the gold ring with a large blue diamond inside. “I don’t mean to sound cheesy, but this isn’t even half as beautiful as you!”

”Alessa...” Lola had tears in her eyes.

”Lola Hikari, will you marry me?”

Lola closed her eyes the tears ran down her face. “Yes!”

”Yes?!” Alessa shouted.

”Yes!” Lola repeated.

Alessa jumped into her arms, and the two shared a kiss in the light of the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for following and reading Alessa’s story!


End file.
